User talk:Kailden Jera
Congratulations! Hi, I see that your wiki was accepted! That's fantastic. I hope you have a great time building it up! -- Danny (talk) 17:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! I'll work very hard to make it a big wiki, maybe even get to the Wikia Spotlight. Once again, thanks for your support Danny. Kailden Jera 18:37, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi Kailden Jera -- we are excited to have Nobilis Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ah thanks I forgot to add the color:black to the editcopy to keep it in sync. Thanks for catching that! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:23, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Logo Heya, if you upload your logo to , it'll fill up the blank space in the uppper left corner of the quartz/monaco skins. Speaking of which, I suggest you check out the Page|useskin=monaco&usetheme=saphire}} Monaco skin, and if you like one of the themes, pick one of them to set as y our site default. You can find a guide to customizing the skin at w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization. Please give me feedback on the skin, and let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I am instaling Jasc Paintshop Pro since Corel just didn't cut it. I will a.s.a.p. check the skins available (though I do like the original one, but hey, a wiki should stay updated right?). Kailden Jera 19:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Heh, I was hoping you would pick the Monaco-skin instead of Quartz. May I ask what elements of the Quartz skin do you like? -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:29, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm still experimenting, after I'm done with the logo I'll pick actively a better skin. I did enjoyed the Smoked Monaco-skin, though I didn't enjoyed the color. I wanted a fainted yellow for the side bars and special fonts but I still have to figure it out. Wait... Just figured out the problem. I only changed skins for me instead of Administrating my final choice. Silly me. :P Kailden Jera 12:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) A Great Undertaking I stumbled upon this wiki via wikipedia's Nobilis article. I'll help out as much as I can. I do have one question, though. The gift page mentions bestowing gifts upon others. I was wondering where that detail appears in the book. Thanks! Deltafalcon 02:56, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to the Nobilis Wiki Deltafalcon. Your are welcome to do so (and I thank you). To answer your question, as you may probably know (i think), the cammorae are Lord Entroy's mortal henchman on Earth and as such they are not affected by most Nobles laws (such as meddling with mortal affairs), which works both ways with both parties. What I mean is, Nobles can help the Cammorae and the Cammorae will most likely want to help Nobles in exchange for a price (Cammorae are known for their criminal and mercenary-ish actions) without any fear of punishment on behalf the Council of Four. If you read page 35, 25th line of the second column it states and I quoth: "Always, when the Cammorae acts on a Power's behalf, there is a price. They haggle shrewdly. For minor things, a single Cammoran seeks a personal favor, given either to themselves or someone else in the organization. For a major effort, the Cammorae must give a gift to the Cammora sic as a whole." This off course can be a misinterpretation from my behalf, but since is stated that they use magic abilities to get some of their jobs done, and since Entropy is a bit selfish even to the ones who serve him, I would say they didn't got them from him. It's all about twisting the Lore here (and believe me I learned from the very best Lore Master), since "Rebbecca" left a lot of gaps in her book it's the players job to fill them and explain. Gaps in the rules is what makes this game fun, exciting, ever-changing, incomplete and cryptic all at the same time. So unless there are references to back up the facts (or theories) assume them as optional. Sheesh... What a speech... Anyways, this is a wiki(a), so if by any way you find any contribution awkward or just silly (I am prone to exaggerate facts), be BOLD and change it. If people disagree with each other, they discuss it. Healthy discussions are always appreciated. Kailden Jera 03:29, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Salutations Hi, thanks and I do plan to help flesh this place out somewhat. I've got a Nobilis game coming up soon, and it could help to have this as a resource to throw at my players. I'm trying to maintain a fairly professional tone in the articles I'm creating, hopefully without losing the grace of the setting. It'd be good to get some longer articles on here, but the main book is so skimpy on some of the details it can be difficult to avoid lots of stubs. Though I don't think that we should use that as an excuse to stray too far from the main book. I don't have the Game of Powers book, and though I grabbed that Society of Flowers thing it's impossible to read on my pc (some formatting issue in the PDF), so everything I do will be coming straight from the GWB. Say, where did you get those flower symbols from? Entsuropi 22:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Glad to see a new contributer posting here. It may not seem like it, but I always keep an eye on this place from time to time. And yes, skimpy is a fine word to describe the main book. Imagine it to non-native English speakers? Ouch... As for the Flower Symbols, they were cropped from the game Unlimited SaGa. Each one corresponds to one of its main characters and I felt fitting to use them since both Nobilis and Unlimited SaGa share a somewhat obscure background. Kailden Jera 21:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC)